


tired

by deaddoh



Series: beings that feel [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: "Thank God."





	tired

Dark grumbles, spinning a pen in his hand. Watching the gold nib reflect the light from the fluorescent rods on the ceiling. He watches a hospital door, waiting for it to open. The pen now travels between Dark’s fingers, slipping in and out. It’s quiet, the graveyard shift. The quiet murmur from the nurse’s station and the sound of a ticking clock. “Excuse me?”

 

Dark looks up, meeting eyes with a young looking nurse. “Could I get you anything?” The nurse asks, his voice quiet. Dark shakes his head, “No thank you.” The nurse’s eyebrows furrow, “Sir, you’ve been sitting in this one spot for several hours now. Are you sure?”

 

It was oddly busy earlier. Could that  _ really _ have been hours ago? “Actually, I think I’ll have a hot cup of water.”

 

The nurse looks confused again, “Just a cup of hot water?”

 

Dark nods and the nurse is off.

 

He watches the nurse walk away, still threading the pen between his fingers.

 

<+>

 

The nurse returns, the pen now in Dark’s other hand. The nurse hands over the hot water, “Thank you.”

 

The nurse nods and walks back to the nurse’s station. The being puts his pen down and pulls out a tea bag from the inside of his jacket pocket. He dunks the bag into the water, it immediately changes from clear into a golden brown color.

 

Dark leaves the bag in the water and picks up the pen again.

 

<+>   
  


Dark drops the now empty cup and soggy tea bag into a nearby trash can. He walks back to his seat and eyes the hospital door.

 

As if on cue, the door opens. Revealing a ragged looking Anti.

 

“About time.” Dark says, moving towards Anti.

 

Anti rolls his eyes, “My bad. Watching two souls is hard, especially when one is halfway to death’s door.”

 

Dark pushes past Anti, who huffs.

 

The room is dark save for the heart monitor.

 

Jack is laying in the hospital bed next to Mark who looks far too pale.

 

Anti flops down on the couch next to the hospital bed, sighing when comfortable.

 

“What happened anyways?” Anti asks as Dark sit on the edge of the couch.

 

“The others got… out of hand.” Dark looks down at his feet.

 

Anti sits up, wrapping his arms around Dark’s neck.

 

Dark sighs, old and tired.

 

<+>

 

Suddenly the sun is rising and the light is fighting its way through the blinds.

 

Dark blinks, realizing that him and Anti are somehow laying together on the tiny couch.

 

He hears the bed shuffle and looks over. Seeing Jack sit up and rub his eyes.

 

Dark removes Anti’s arms from his chest and stands, catching Jack’s attention.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jack whispers his eyebrows furrowing.

 

“I wanted to see how Mark is doing.”

 

Jack’s face softens. He gently gets out of bed, trying to not move Mark too much.

 

Dark hears Anti sit up as Jack looks up at him with kind eyes.

 

“Mark is doing ok. Nothing life threatening.”

 

Dark sighs as a weight falls from his shoulders.

 

Anti wraps his arms around Dark’s waist and drops his chin on Dark’s shoulder.

 

“Thank God.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is... something. it really came out of nowhere, but it was freeing to write.


End file.
